When aliens attacked
by 1wolfie1
Summary: Goku was never earths protector. Planet Vegeta still existed and now its king is looking to expand his empire, anything in his way will perish. Bulma/Vegeta, Goku/Chichi in much later chapters... or is it? ; on small hiatus.
1. The weather said it would be sunny

I don't have a beta, I haven't watched DBZ in ages. R+R greatly appreciated. I don't own DBZ because if I did this would really of happened. DUH!

The weather, the weather was always a good place to start. The thought run through her mind as a hand came up to harshly brush away a tangle of sleep ruined blue locks from her face. A deep breath blew from her throat as Bulma pulled herself up to sit amongst the strewn covers of her bead. Shaking her head from side to side allowing the rest of the tangles that grew from her scalp to be left for later sorting, the subject of the weather traced the outlines of her mind once again The hand that had previously been her comb stretching out to the side table next to her bead wrapping its fingers around a small remote. Pressing the button the voice of the home computer sprung into life for the beginning of another day.

"Weather, sunny with clear skys throughout. 25 degrees on Monday, April, 7."

A smile graced her lips at the sound of the beautiful day ahead of her. Springing out of the tangled covers and soft cuddly toys that made up the best part of her bed Bulma made the short run to her closet, stopping only a foot fall from running headfirst through it. Giggling to herself she opened the double doors to the small room in front of her. The blue orbs of her eyes roamed in a circle admiring her collection of clothes. The smile from her giggles remaining on her face as she began to search through the piles and organized shelves. Fabrics of all colors and shapes were thrown over her shoulder in the ten minutes that she debated her outfit for the day, swearing silently under her breath she reached for the thing that she knew she would eventually have to put on anyway. Eyeing the uniform with a squint Bulma shrugged before slinging the clothing over her shoulder and heading for the bathroom.


	2. To work we go

I don't own DBZ blah blah blah.

The phone rung only once before Bulma was there to pick it up.

"Chichi hi!... Nope not today, but he said he might give me a call... Yeah in ten then."

Setting the receiver down on its base with a small clang she examined her finished appearance in the mirror that hung above the hallways phone. The tangled locks of hair from when she woke were now trained back into a neat pony tail sat on the top of her head, her face painted with foundation, mascara and lip gloss. Her uniform in its blue and pink fluffy skirt glory shining to even her bosses standards. Giving herself a small nod Bulma silently approved herself to be able to be seen in public for the day.

She had reached the top of the stairs before her mothers vice rung out telling her to hurry up and get down here for something to eat otherwise she'd be late for work. She stuck her tongue out at the disembodied voice before skipping two down two stairs at a time to the kitchen. The toast popped out of the toaster as she walked through the door way before her mother could reach for it Bulma had already grabbled the two slices in her hand.

"Don't just eat them with nothing on, its not healthy and it sure can't be tasty!" Bunny said voicing her disapproval at her daughters eating habits.

"I'm alive so far and I've never heard of killer toast mom." Bulma met her mothers stare as she shoved a whole pice into her mouth as if to prove her point that the toast was not going to end her life that morning. With the other slice still on one hand she moved in a circle around the room to collect her jacket and bag. "I'm meeting Chichi outside I'll finish my killer toast out there, I might be going with Yamcha after work for dinner so I'll see you later, kay?" Her hand waved around the door goodbye before it shut with a thud.

"She should be more careful with her toast, she might choke one day." Bunny turned to to her husband for reassurance.

"Yes but what can we do? If the girl wants to get killed by toast then thats what she wants Bunny." His answer was met with the same stare that Bunny had earlier given her daughter.

Outside the vast and white painted capsule corp building Bumla waited on one of its many small surrounding walls for Chichi's arrival. Her best friend had three minutes left according to Bulma's wrist watch, glancing away from the ticking second hand her body jumped at what stood before her waiting seat on the wall.

"I'm never late, why do you always check your watch?"

"I'm going to catch you out one day even if I have to do it by force." The two young women met eye to eye in a death stare for a moment before returning to reality with an out burst of giggles and admitting to each other that nether of them would be able to win that battle. Regaining their composure Chichi stuck her hand out offering a pull up to Bulma's sitting form. "Come on were going to be late if we carry on like this, you know how Mr Yechen gets."


	3. The cake shop

I do not own DBZ, R+Ring is always lovingly appreciated.

The cake shop or "Ohmygodcake!" as Mr Yechen the owner and the girl's boss liked to call it, was a busy shop. Bulma and Chichi worked in one of the busiest shops in the shopping district and today was no different then any other day. Customers came and went one after the other, each one leaving full of cake or with a slice saved for latter in a little delicately wrapped pale blue box with a pink bow. The boxes matched the staff's outfits, the women were dressed in puff skirt dresses, their pink petticoats sticking out from underneath the hems covered in bows that exacted the ones on the customers boxes, pale blue aprons wrapped around their fronts. The men only looked half as ridiculous. Their trousers the pink of the bows and their neat shirts the pale blue, both sexes uniforms were topped with a forage cap with the shops name sewn into the brim in a pale yellow.

There was only an half hour left until Bluma's mid-day break and it showed on her face.

"If you don't put a smile on that face I might just have to stuff your cheeks with cake ya know." Mr Yechen's voice wriggled in her ears and broke out her from the realms of her daydreams and back to reality.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr Yechen, I've just been on my feet all day so far, I didn't even have a drink with my breakfast. I was up late last night with my dad as well helping him fix- "

"Well we can't have you fainting on us and the like can we! You can go for your break now Bulma, just as long as you bring me back one of those crispy chocolate bars." He gave her a wink as he bowed his head telling her to go before he changed his mind.

"I'll be back in fifteen!" Running to the break room to fetch her purse and check her phone her heart sank slightly as the bright screen of the device shone back her with no missed calls. Throwing the cell phone back into her bag with more force then was necessary Bulma huffed, that man of hers was unreliant, irresponsible and a pain as a boyfriend. She needed someone new, someone perfect, just for her.

The thoughts of what she needed in the perfect man remained in her head while she made her way towards the convince store opposite the cake shop.

Channel five news was blasting over the tanoyed system of the shop floor as Bulma entered, the words of the reporter not registering in her head, only the annoyance of the shop having it so loud. Grabbing a sandwich from the refrigerated snack bar she quickly made her way through the small crowd loitering around the shop and moved towards the pay point, trying to get out of the loud, crowded and today, just plain annoying supermarket.

"How much was that?" Her question went un-answered by the dazed looking store clerk sat behind a cash register. "HAY! I-" Bulma cut herself short of finishing her sentence upon taking a closer look at the clerks face. The poor woman was pale white, her pale green eyes wide as saucers in their sockets and she was trembling in her seat. The split second thought of how she didn't fall off the for wheeled office chair that she sat on struck Bulma before the reason why the woman behind the cash register was so terrified did.

Up until then the reporter's voice had only itched at her ears, now the slow realization as to why the channel was so loud within the small grocery shop and why so many people were standing around, just listening to it so intensely dawned on her. Freezing slowly where she stood Bulma finally listened to the words of the reporter.

"-s gone. Where I stand now is on the outskirts of a intergalactic war zone! No where is going to be safe, I've seen them go through steal like it was paper. The police have no control it looks like nothing can stop them....." The transmission cut out inly to be replaced for only a few seconds by the sound of interference then the reporter's voice once again boomed around the walls of the shop. "-GOD! THE CHILDREN! Their forces are pushing out into West City central, If you can get to your children within the school district go no-" That was the last words that came over the tanoyeds from the reporter, Bulma listened with the rest of the crowed as the man's voice crackled then was replaced by the sound of explosions and a sudden whoosh. Shaking her head dully, her pony tail swigging from left to right Bulma was the first to speak aloud, her voice barely audible over the cracking of the ex-news channel.

"That couldn't of been for real right?"

"Its been on the news since the morning didn't you hear?... Aliens attacked earth." The laugh that came from Bulma's throat was a dry one.

"Your kidding... YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING! MY MOM AND DAD ARE NEAR THERE!" Dropping her purse on the spot her legs reacted before Bulma's brain caught up with them carrying her the fastest she'd ever moved back to The cake shop.


End file.
